Many chocolate flavored milk-based beverage formulations are known. Among these formulations are dry beverage mixes which can be diluted prior to consumption to form a chocolate flavored milk-based beverage. These chocolate flavored milk-based beverages, referred to generically by consumers as "chocolate milk," are especially popular among children. Given the potential level of protein, mineral and vitamin fortification possible in such beverages, these beverages can be an excellent source of nutrition for children, especially children in developing countries where daily nutrition is a serious, ongoing concern.
Chocolate flavored milk-based beverages are normally marketed as chilled chocolate flavored milk or as dry chocolate-flavored beverage mixes which can be reconstituted with milk, powdered milk and water, or water. Such reconstituted chocolate flavored beverages will normally contain milk solids in order to provide milk-like organoleptic properties and protein fortification. Milk solids, however, are relatively expensive and add substantially to the cost of the dry beverage mixes. Such costs can be reduced by replacing some or all of the milk solids in the dry beverage mixes with whey solids. Whey can provide protein fortification to the dry beverage mixes and it is an inexpensive, abundant raw material. Whey solids, however, often contribute an objectionable off-flavor to beverages. Whey-based beverages also have a watery texture that is readily distinguishable from that of the more desirable, creamy, milk-based beverages. Accordingly, consumers have rejected whey-based beverages or have simply added whole milk or milk solids to the product prior to consumption to improve its organoleptic profile. The addition by consumers of such milk solids, e.g., dehydrated milk, is expensive and inconvenient. Manufactures have responded by making whey-based chocolate flavored beverage mixes with enough milk solids to satisfy consumer tastes. Consumers prefer these products but many cannot easily afford them.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide an inexpensive dry chocolate flavored beverage mix that can be reconstituted with tap water to deliver a beverage that tastes like "chocolate milk" and does not require substantial amounts of milk or whey solids. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a dry chocolate flavored beverage mix and a process for preparing it, and further to provide such a dry beverage mix which is fortified with minerals and vitamins, and preferably also fortified with added protein.